Unexpected Mutation
by Rinthoroniel
Summary: A new mutant is discovered by Logan who turns out to be more complex than first impressions tell


Unexpected Mutants  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of the x-men characters only the ones that aren't in x-men. I'm probably gonna introduce quite a few of my own into this but I only own the ones that aren't owned by the lovely people who own x-men. oh. while I remember, if any of you could give me some help with Mutants names, code-names and Abilities I would be really grateful. Will update soon!! Positive feedback please. I live on it! I will try to thank all who review the chapter after I get their review. (I think it's only fair since you people take the time to review!) Well, I'd better get writing now cos you'll want a story to read! Well. here it is and enjoy!!! Oh and PS don't worry if you don't get this at first as I will explain all later!  
  
The deer milled around nervously in the darkness not daring to let their guard down to sleep for fear that the creature they sensed hidden in the shadows would attack. A tall well muscled man strode from the trees and the deer bolted, a low, angry growl came from the shadows and a chill ran down the spine of the man. A metallic sound echoed around the small clearing and a set of metal claws slid from the backs of the man's hands.  
"Come out and play bub" he said aloud, sniffing the air. He could smell a canine animal of some description. A large figure moved through the shadows as moonlight flooded the clearing. The man turned and a large furred beast threw itself at him. He felt sharp claws rip his flesh and thrust his own claws into its side. The animal let go, howling in pain. The man stepped forwards and hammered a punch to its long snout and then another into the side of its head. The creature slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap at his feet. He growled to himself as he watched the cuts on his chest heal. He pulled a COM device from the pocket in his black leather jacket and lifted it to his face.  
"I've found it." He said. A male voice floated back to him over the COM  
"Good. I hope you didn't hurt it too badly Logan" The man growled  
"I did what I had to." He said.  
"Fine Logan. Bring it back at sunrise."  
"How am I gonna get that back on my bike?"  
"You will see when the sun rises" Logan growled and slipped the COM device back into his jacket. He looked at the creature, it had taken him almost all night to catch up with it and stop it. He lowered himself to the floor and leaned his back against the trunk of a tree and waited.  
  
The sun had risen when he awoke and he looked at the creature, there was no longer a creature there. A young girl was laid out on the floor, two sets of claw marks visible on her sides. She was covered by a tattered shirt that ended just above her navel and a ragged pair of trousers that bore holes and jagged tears. Her hair was pure white with the exception of her long fringe, the hair there was black. She stirred and Logan stood. Her eyes flashed open and she stared at Logan in horror. She jumped to her feet then sank to her knees, clutching at the wounds in her sides that had now started to ooze blood. She closed her eyes and growled. Logan watched as the soft downy hair along her arms and down the back of her neck stood on end. She took her hands away from her sides and he saw scar tissue where the wounds had been. The girl made to run but Logan darted forwards and grabbed her arm. She turned on him, raking long fingernails across his face. He clenched his fists and held them before the girl's face as the claws extended. The cuts across his face healed instantly. The girl blanched and sank to the ground shaking with fear. Logan looked down at her and felt a pang of pity. The girl couldn't have been older than sixteen. She looked up at him and caught his eye. She had strange multicoloured eyes, mainly blue, but with hints of green and grey. He watched as she suddenly became agitated and looked around wildly. He sniffed at the air; he couldn't smell anything unnatural approaching and so resumed staring at the girl. She turned her eyes onto him again and spoke.  
"You are Logan?" she asked tentatively. Logan smiled and retracted his claws.  
"I am." He said. The girl stood and walked to him,  
"I will accompany you to Charles Xavier." She said. Logan looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "And who might you be?" he asked amusedly. The girl swept her long white hair over her shoulders  
"I am Luna," she said. Logan smiled and held out his hand.  
"Logan" he said "also known as Wolverine" Luna took his hand firmly and smiled for an instant. Logan turned and headed into the trees; Luna stared after him for a moment and then jogged after him.  
They walked for around ten minutes and Logan stopped. A large dark blue motorbike was stood in the bushes. Two safety helmets sat atop the seat. Luna looked at the bike and then proceeded to examine it closely. She turned to Logan  
"Kawasaki ZX-12R, max estimated speed of 182 mph" she said. "Nice!" Logan looked at her, slightly amazed.  
"Max speed is about 200mph actually" he said smiling. "I tried it myself." Luna picked up the smaller helmet and pulled it onto her head. She flipped the visor up and looked at Logan. She tossed his helmet to him.  
"Come on then Logan" she said. Logan shook his head and pulled the helmet on.  
"I like you pup!" he said. He swung his leg over the bike and felt Luna slip easily onto the back. "You ready pup?" he asked  
"You bet" Luna replied. Logan flipped the visor of his helmet down and started the bike up. He revved the engine and suddenly set off. The bike bounced on the uneven ground for a few moments then they were travelling through the air. The bike's back tire left black rubber marks on the tarmac of the road running around the forest and then they were off. 


End file.
